DONDE EMPIEZAN LOS SUEÑOS
by Saku-Narahy-Hime
Summary: Sabaku No Gaara ha construido un imperio de riqueza y poder, pero necesita una esposa que le permita afianzar su posición en la sociedad... y caliente su cama... Una meta aparentemente imposible para un hombre del que todo Suna sabe que no es un caballero si no un moustro Gaara no puede olvidar a la dama a la que besó por error y cuya pasión parece estar a la altura de la de El.
1. Introduccion

**DONDE COMIENZAN LOS SUEÑOS**

**_EPILOGO_**

Sabaku no Gaara es un hombre rudo que, con mucho esfuerzo y sacrificio, ha logrado convertirse en uno de los hombres más poderosos, y adinerados, de toda Sunagakure. Sin embargo, alguien en su situación económica necesita una esposa perteneciente a la más selecta sociedad de Konoha; con ese fin, se dirige a uno de tantos aburridos y anodinos bailes de sociedad.

Una meta aparentemente imposible para un hombre del que todo Suna sabe que no es un caballero, si no un monstro.

Lady Sakura de Uchiha es una joven viuda, madre de una niña, Hanako; Tras un prolongado período de luto, está empezando a reintegrarse a la vida social. Sin embargo, aún no se siente con fuerzas para ello.

Instigada por sus familiares y conocidos acude a un baile en el que se siente insegura y hastiada, se retira sigilosamente pero en su camino se topa con un hombre alto, pelirrojo y rudo, pero peligrosamente incitante, quien, sin mediar palabra la besa, por equivocación….. Gaara no puede olvidar a la dama a la que besó por error y cuya pasión parece estar a la altura de la de él.

Pero el beso de Sabaku no Gaara ha despertado sus instintos y, a pesar de que la proposición que recibe de él no incluye el matrimonio, está dispuesta a arriesgarlo todo y seguirle al lugar... donde empiezan los sueños…


	2. Chapter 2

**_A todas aquellas que les prometí un Gaarasaku aquí esta; créanme que por mas me inspire y me inspire no me salía nada de nada jaja mi mente estaba seca asi que le busque y le busque dentro de mi mente hacer un fanfic pero que fuera algo totalmente diferente y cuando leí una novela, me encanto para mi Finc, asi que dije de aquí me agarro._**

**_Mi Finc esta basada y adaptada a una novela romántica, la cual te hará arrancar mas de un suspiro, y una que otra lagrima no es el típico Cannon de siempre pero bueno soy tan extraña que ya no me extraña nada de lo que yo piense y escriba, a veces mi mente es mas rápida que mi mano. Despues de esta breve explicación sigue lo de siempre:_**

**_Naruto no me pertenece…. La historia le pertenece a Lysa Kleypas, yo solo la escribí y la adapte con ciertos toques mios por diversión, no por lucrar._**

* * *

**DONDE EMPIEZAN LOS SUEÑOS**

**Autor: Lysa Kleypas**

**(Adaptación)**

**By Saku-Narahy-Hime**

**Capitulo 1**

Konoha 1830

Tenia que escapar; el rumor de la sofisticada charla, el brillo de las rañas de cristal, que salpicaban de cera caliente a los que bailaban en el salón; y la profusión de olores que anunciaba la inminencia de una suculenta cena resultaban agobiantes para Lady Sakura Haruno.

Había sido un error asistir a un acto social tan poco tiempo después de la muerte de Sasuke. Naturalmente la mayoría de la gente no consideraría que tres años fuera poco tiempo. Sakura había mantenido el luto rigurosamente durante un año y un día; apenas aventurándose fuera de casa salvo para pasear por el jardín con su hijita Hanako, se había vestido negro y cubierto el cabello y el rostro con velos que simbolizaban la separación con su esposo y el mundo invisible.

Había tomado la mayoría de sus comidas sola, cubierto todos los espejos de la casa con crespón negro y escrito cartas en papel con orla negra, para que toda relación en el mundo exterior llevara el sello de su dolor.

Durante el segundo año también había seguido vestir de negro; pero se había desecho del velo protector, luego del tercer años Sakura había pasado al medio luto, lo qu ele había permitido llevar gris o malva y participar en actividades femeninas reducidas y discretas, como reuniones de té con familiares o con buenas amigas.

Una vez finalizado todas las etapas de luto, Sakura había dejado el refugio oscuro y reconfortante del periodo de duelo para introducirse en un esplendoroso mundo social que se le había vuelto extraño. Cierto las caras y el ambiente era como los recordaba…Salvo que Sasuke ya no estaba con ella.

Le parecía que su soledad llamaba mas la atención, le incomodaba su nueva identidad de viuda de Uchiha. Como todos los demás, siempre había considerado a las viudas figuras sombrías, dignas de lastima, mujeres que solo iban envueltas en un trágico manto invisible independientemente de como se vistiera, así se sentía ella, como un objeto para dar lastima, ahora entendía porque muchas de las viudas que asistían a este tipo de eventos preferían estar en cualquier lugar lejos de eventos de esta índole.

Los conocidos la abordaban expresándole su condolencia le ofrecían una copa de ponche, o unas palabras de consuelo para luego marcharse disimulando su alivio, como si hubieran cumplido con su deber social, y por fin fueran libres para disfrutar del baile.

La propia Sakura había actuado así con otras viudas en el pasado, ahora sabia que Kami-Sama la estaba castigando por haber actuado así, le hubiera deseado ser mas amable pero sin querer que la desolación que le s reflejara en los ojos le afectara.

Curiosamente Sakura no había imaginado que pudiera sentirse aislada entre tanta gente, el espacio vacío que había a su lado, donde debería haber estad Sasuke, le parecía dolorosamente tangible. De forma inesperada sintió algo semejante a la vergüenza; como si hubiera interrumpido en un lugar al que no perteneciera.

Ella era la mitad de algo que en un tiempo había estado completo, ahora ella se sentía incompleta rota y vacia; su presencia en el baile solo le servía para recordarle la partida de un hombre profundamente amado como lo fue Sasuke Uchiha .

A Sakura se le notaba la cara tensa y fría mientras se dirigía sin apartarse de la pared hacia la puerta del salón, la dulce melodía que era tocada por los músicos, no la ayudaba en nada en animar al contrario, lo que sus amigas le habían sugerido de buena fe para que se distrajera… pareciera que la música se riera de ella.

Hubo un tiempo en el que Sakura habia bailado tan despreocupadamente y dispuesta com olas jóvenes presentes en aquella noche, con la sensación de que volaba en brazos de Sasuke, ellos estaban hechos el uno para el otro, peses que al principio de su relación había sido problemática, pero aun así el amor estaba en ellos, y eso había suscitado comentario y sonrisas de admiración.

Ella y Sasuke tenían un físico envidiable, la diminuta estatura de Sakura armonizaba con la talla media alta de el , y aunque Sasuke no era tan alto, el estaba en buena forma y era muy apuesto, con su cabello negro azabache; y sus ojos negros profundos que a veces hacían que tuviera destellos en rojos haciéndolos vividos, como si miraran a través del alma, muy pocas veces sonreía pero cuando lo hacia su sonrisa era deslumbrante. A ella le encantaba Bailar y reír; y a ningún baile o cena había estado completo sin El.

-Oh Sasuke- Sakura noto como sus ojos escocían… -Que afortunada fui al tenerte, que afortunados fuimos todos; pero….. ¿Cómo voy a seguir adelante sin ti?...

Era la pregunta que le taladraba su mente en aquella fiesta.

* * *

**_Hey aquí el primer capitulo, cuenta trabajo ya que la tengo que adaptar a amoldar para que no se pierda del todo la escencia pero espero les vaya gustando, tal ves al principio sea mas narrativa espero no les aburra_**

**_Besos…_**


End file.
